1. Field
An exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure relates to a touch screen and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen is an input device which is able to input a user's command by selecting an instruction displayed on a screen of an image display device by using the hand or an object.
For this, the touch screen is installed on a front surface of the image display device, thereby converting a touch position directly touched by the hand or the object into an electric signal.
Accordingly, an instruction selected from the touch position is received as an input signal.
Generally, to recognize a touch event generated in a display area as an input signal, the touch screen has touch electrodes in the display area displaying an image.
In addition, sensing lines and a pad unit are formed in a non-display area formed in a peripheral portion of the display area, sensing lines being connected to the touch electrodes in a line unit, and a pad unit being used for connection with an external driving circuit.
Meanwhile, electrical characteristics (e.g., a resistance value and a capacitance value) of the touch electrodes in the touch screen may be varied according to a position of the touch electrodes in the display area.
Specifically, since line lengths of sensing lines connected to the touch electrodes adjacent to the pad unit are short, the resistance value and the capacitance value of the sensing lines are relatively low, and since line lengths of sensing lines connected to the touch electrodes far away from the pad unit are long, the resistance value and the capacitance value of sensing lines are relatively high.
Since the electrical characteristic difference between the sensing lines distorts a signal for sensing the touch event, the electrical characteristic difference may inhibit a touch event from being accurately detected.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.